Finding Home
by icedragongurl
Summary: His instincts drove him to find where he belonged...At last he'd found it... NOT A YAOI!


Title: Finding Home

Authoress: Icedragongurl

Series: Bleach

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to the God known as Tite Kubo btw NOT A YAOI!!!

Oneshot

He'd had no true connection to any of the other Zanpakuto's when he'd met them. Each of them had a reason to what they desired; mostly it was a hatred for their wielders. They wanted eternal freedom from the ones that they'd been imprisoned with for all those decades. He had listened to Hozukimaru talk about how he wanted to find out who was stronger between him and a shinigami named Ikkaku. Tobiume and Haineko would argue about whose owner had been more obnoxious.

Hyourinmaru simply listened and ignored their ridiculous whining; his desire was nothing like theirs. He had no idea who is owner was, nor did he even know who he himself was. Silently he would watch them bicker while he wondered and contemplated who could possibly have been his master. While the two female zanpakuto fought over him, he'd stare out and try to drag something out of his clouded mind.

His instinct was pushing him to find the one that knew his name, the one that first called him out. Hope had filled him when the orange haired shinigami had arrived, perhaps this was the one? That hope had been instantaneously dashed when he managed to use a shikai. A twinge of aggravation and despair flickered in his mind, would he ever find this illusive shinigami? The tension in his body was all from the desire to find his master.

Calling out the prison of ice to surround the useless shinigami, he turned his back to leave. It had seemed that he'd been doing that a lot, walking away. When he'd been given his corporal form by Muramasa, his soul was swarmed with such a strong loneliness. It had been drowning his spirit, which was where the urgency came from. So imagine his surprise when the little white haired child called out a name that caused his heart to clench in acknowledgement.

Hitsugaya, he'd said his name was Hitsugaya…and that he was his master. Though he wanted to scoff at the thought that a little boy would be the one that called him, something within him warmed. The voice that spoke was so familiar, but familiarity meant nothing to Hyourinmaru. The little female zanpakuto, Tobiume, had been familiar even though he was fairly certain he'd never met her. His ice silver eyes narrowed as he gazed upon the small form.

Then he drew he summoned one of the dragons of ice, striking out even though internally it hurt to do so. Every single cell in his body was crying out that this child did not lie, everything he said was entirely true. Even so, if this boy was his master he had to prove so, he would not give himself over to weakling. To a child who for all he knew was merely looking for a plaything to entertain him with. Every time the blades met the sound was sharp and pierced in his ears. Each spell that the boy tried to cast at him froze with the temperature around him.

At a pause the child shinigami asked him in a determined voice, what it was his instincts called to him. Hyourinmaru stood still, reaching deep within himself to acknowledge the answer he would give.

"My instincts are telling me to find where it is I belong." When those words left his mouth, the boy named Hitsugaya's teal eyes widened in shock. Then they lowered in sadness and memories, after what felt like eternity the sword he wielded was raised. The words that then left the boys mouth froze him as surely as his own ice would have.

"_Sōten ni zase…HYOURINMARU!" _ The sky darkened and with a crack of blue light the dragon of ice appeared behind the child. The zanpakuto couldn't move all the fibers in his very being called out in recognition. His white eyes watched in stunned disbelief that was his ability that was his sword…that was…his master. That child…was his master.

Unable to dodge as Hitsugaya ran at him, they clashed one last time. Both encased in ice, only perhaps two feet away from one another. The captain yelled out at him, begging him to remember who it was that called him out. Pleading that he recognizes him and all that they'd been through; Demanding that the zanpakuto return by his side.

Then a flash of light, the ice shattered, the boy hung midair in front of the dragon that enshrouded his body with his wings protectively. A small smile lingered on the child's face, as he was glad that his companion remembered him at long last. He fell unconscious, just as the Zanpakuto's hands cradled the captain in his arms. The barrier holding Ichigo broke to pieces, and he watched as the dragon held Hitsugaya loyally and even lovingly.

Finally, he'd managed to find the voice that had summoned him so many long years ago. This was the boy that had heard him as he spoke his name, and at last he was no longer surrounded by his loneliness. Hyourinmaru held the boy protectively in his arms, not about to let him go. After all, he'd finally managed to find his way back home. It was exactly as all those humans said; home was indeed where the heart was.

Fin!


End file.
